What The Future Holds
by geekygirl772
Summary: The ninja are fixing Zane after the battle with the overlord. However something goes terribly wrong and the ninja are sucked into the future! In this strange new world, they meet the future ninja team, Abby, Crystal, Charlie, Scot, Destiny, And Lucy. Its up to them to get their future fathers home before its too late! But they don't have to worry about that...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction ever! Thank you so much for reading! Enjoy! **

"Are you sure that this will work?" Zane questioned as Cyrus hooked him up to the machine.

"Of course Zane!" Cyrus replied. "You'll be back to your old self in no time!"

After the team found out Zane was alive in the system, they immediately went to finding his parts. They put him back together with all the right parts, but where missing his power source. Since it was very unique, it was almost irreplaceable. Because of this, Zane couldn't do simple tasks like cooking, cleaning, and fighting. So Cyrus hooked him up to his most powerful machine to power him. _Temporarily._

"So how do we know he wont explode again?" Kai asked

"Trust me Kai, I'm 90% sure" he replied.

"What about the other 10%?" Jay asked

"I'm not sure about that part."

And then, without objection, Cyrus pushed the button. A blinding light filled the room, and after it faded, all 5 ninja were gone.

"Oh dear" Cyrus said

After the light had faded, the ninja where revealed their surroundings. They were in a cave in the middle of a jungle.

"Where are we?" Lloyd asked

"I don't know, but wherever the hell we are, it sure isn't Ninjago" Cole said

"WELL THANK YOU FOR THAT NEWS REPORT CAPTAIN OBVIOUS" Jay screamed

"Jay calm down!"

"CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN WHE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF HELL KNOWS WHERE AND HAVE NO WAY OF COMING BACK HOME AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"Oh Jesus it's the devourer all over again" Lloyd said.

"On the bright side Brothers, my strength has returned!" Zane said cheerfully.

_"Good because youll need all the streanght you need to defeat me" _a voice said.

The ninja were startled by the voice andcrowded around each other into battle position.

"W-who are you?" a shaken red ninja asked.

"_Your worst nightmare"_


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja turned to see the most horrifying thing that they had ever seen. It was in the shape of a man, but was not a man at all. It was a shadow. Its eyes where blood red and its teeth where the size and sharpness of daggers. Blood oozed down both of its arms.

Jay screamed so loud that some birds in a nearby tree flew away.

_"It appears the blue one sees me." _The creature said. _"What a childish coward"_

"Only I can call him names like that!" Cole shouted as he lunged forward to attack the figure.

As soon as he darted toward the thing, it disappeared into smoke, leaving a confused ninja behind.

"What the…"

The shadow then popped out of no were, picked up Cole, and threw him against the wall, knocking him out unconscious.

"COLE!" the team cried rushing over to their teammate.

The figure laughed evilly and lunged toward the ninja.

" Not today buddy" a small voice said.

All eyes turned to a small girl, looked about 6, with long, curly, purple hair. She had a sword twice the size of herself in her arms struggling to hold it

"Dang it, that was really lame can we start over? You guys go back into the position you were and I…"

_"Foolish child" _The shadow said, _" This is not some game, do you know what I am?"_

"Yeah"

_" Then why are you not petrified?"_

"Meh, I've seen worse. Your probably one of the least scariest ones I've encountered"

The shadow infuriated by these words got right in the Childs face _" You are going to regret those words little girl I'm Going to…"_

A sword piercing though his chest cut off his words.

"Gotcha" a sweet little voice said

"Dam it," the shadow mumbled as he faded away and disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

The girl smiled towards the five shocked ninja staring at her in disbelief.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My name's Lucy!"

"H-hi" Lloyd said.

Her smile suddenly faded and she examined the ninja. "Your not from around here, are you?" she questioned.

"No that is correct." Zane remarked. "But do you mind telling us where we are and what that creature was?"

"Oh yeah, your in Ninjago and that thing that attacked you was a nightmare creature". She explained. " Wait, Where are you from?"

"We are from Ninjago as well, but my sensors do not recognize this place" Zane said.

" So… besides that, what are all of your names?" she asked cheerfully.

"Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Cole, and Jay." Zane replied

Her eyes widened for a second then she asked "Wait are you guys a ninja team, that like, saved the city three times?"

"Why, yes its about time somebody recognized us. Would you like and autogr-"

"No, no nothing like that. I think you guys got transported into the future, either that or you are really good actors."

**Once again guys thanks so much for Reading! I'm sorry it's taking such a slow start, but I promise that it will get more interesting as the story goes on. I'm just really busy with school and stuff, so most of the time my brain is fried.**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**-Geekygirl772**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating, I was busy with school and stuff. It may take time for me to update because of this. Sorry :(**

"Wait, what?" Kai Said. "What do you mean by that… uh-"

"Lucy" she said "And I think that you guys are from the past, because I've seen you in pictures before… Plus you guys came in a huge ball of light from the sky while I was flying overhead… and also I think I've seen your Older selves that…still look a lot like you, actually. But, you know, you could be actors."

"So, wait, you saw us come in a huge ball of light?" Cole asked.

"Yeah While I was flying laps up overhead" she pointed out in the sky.

"Flying?" Jay asked. "With what?"

Just then a pair of purple wings shot out of the child's back and spread out at about three feet across on each side.

"With these" she said casually.

The ninja stared at her in awe and shock, speechless for what they where seeing in front of them.

"What?" she asked.

Sill, no answer.

"What?" she repeated with a little whine in her voice " Its just wings, birds have them too!"

"Y- you're not a bird though" Kai said

" Hmm… guess you have a point. So… do you guys want help home or something?

" Uh… Oka-"

"Ahem, uh guys, can I have a word with you… in private"

They backed away from little Lucy and formed a group huddle

"I don't think we should trust her," Jay said

"Yeah, she may be a demon herself, luring us back to her evil cave to eat us, or try to kill us like the other guy." Cole replied

"But maybe she really dose want to help us Cole." Zane said

" Yeah, after all she did kill that… _thing_ for us." Lloyd said

"Your welcome by the way"

All eyes turned to see little Lucy who some how got into the huddle.

The team broke away. " Okay." Jay said all in favor of letting Lucy help say 'I'"

"I" said Lloyd.

"I" said Zane.

"I" Kai.

"I" said Cole.

"YAY!" said Lucy " I HAVE FANS!"

"What?" Kai whispered into Lloyds ear.

"Just roll with it, Its freaking adorable"

'"Fine." Jay sighed "But you better not turn into some soul sucking demon at any time"

"I wont," she said as she held out her finger. " Pinkie promise."

" Yeah, whatever." Jay said.

"Wow, someone's a little rude today, did that scream take it all out of you" Cole said.

"Hey shut up bolder head, you talked smack about her too. In fact, why did you vote yes?"

Cole smirked "Because I knew it would tic you off, so I got Kai on my side too" he said.

"WHY YOU-"

"Please don't fight again, guys," Lloyd begged

But it was too late, they were already wrestling each other, _again._

" Oh God, guys this is getting kind of old don't you think" Kai said


	4. Chapter 4

Kai groaned. This walk was _way_ longer than he expected. It had been an hour already. His feet hurt like hell; the sun was practically roasting him and his teammates, and overall he was exhausted.

And Jay and Cole where _Still _fighting.

He sighed. Ever since those two found out about the whole love machine thing, they act like they where brutal enemies from the very beginning. Witch he can conform that they were _not_. In fact, they where best friends before this whole love thing happened. They always had each other's backs and where as close as can be. But now it seemed like all of that doesn't mater anymore. And their team was suffering over it ever since. Sure, him Lloyd, and Zane where still the same people, (despite Zane having a girlfriend, P.I.X.A.L) but, there team just wasn't the same with the constant bickering between Cole and Jay. The team just, didn't fell as connected as they used to be. And even if Nya picked one of them, the other would leave and the team would probably spit apart. Kai suddenly felt depressed knowing that that time would come soon.

Kai shook his head. _No_, Kai thought to himself, _don't worry about that now, worry about the task at hand._

Kai looked up at Lucy who was flying overhead. "Hey, uh… Lucy, How much farther 'till we get there?" he asked

" Actually were here!" she said.

All the ninja turned to see a dojo looking building. Actually, it looked a lot like the ninjas old headquarters. In front of the building where 6 banners, each banner had one element on it, fire, lightning, earth, and ice. However there where two elements the ninja had never seen as symbols, the sun and the moon. Yes, obviously the ninja had seen them before in the sky, but never as symbols. All the banners put together also made the symbol of a dragon. The background range was beautiful; the house was facing the Ninjago mountain range; and the hose was facing a cliff witch lead to a valley down bellow. In the front yard, there was a person sitting on a stoop

"ABBY!" Lucy yelled

The person looked up. It was a young girl, who looked about 16. She had reddish-brown hair put into a side braid. She had sapphire blue eyes and freckled cheeks. She looked, well, a lot like Jay.

"Hey Lucy!" she gave the chilled a friendly smile "How was the flight?"

"Meh, could've been better, winds were two strong and stuff. Also all the leaves are falling off the trees so I had to glue them back, but the glue is too slippery, I think I need tape."

Abby giggled, "Lucy, we've been over this many times, the leaves are supposed to fall off. Its fall."

"Oh, _that_ explains why people where looking at me strange in the park." Lucy said

Abby smiled. _That girl always finds a way to make people happy_, she thought. She looked over Lucy's shoulder to the ninja. "Dad? Guys?" she asked sounding confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you left an hour ago on some trip or something."

"Umm, sorry miss, we're not the people you're looking for." Jay said

She smiled. "Nice try dad, but I'm not six anymore."

" He is telling the truth, we do not know you." Zane said

Abby looked at the ninja, confused, yet again. "Really? Because you look like my dad, you look like my uncle Kai, you look like my uncle Zane, you look like my uncle Cole, and you look like my uncle Lloyd." She pointed to each correct ninja after she spoke.

Everyone except Lucy, who was just sitting there, looked extremely confused. "What?" Kai asked "How the hell did you get our names right?" The curse made Abby jump a little.

"Guys, didn't I tell you already? This is the future remember? Oh, by the way this is Abby, Jay's daughter. Isn't she pretty?" Lucy sputtered out.

Abby blushed and the ninja looked at her in shock. It was some pretty hard information to receive. "Y-you mean you're my…"

"… Daughter?" she said, "Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, umm, there is so much I want to ask you! Like who I-"

"Sorry dad." She said with a frown in her voice "I can only answer so much, because, you know, wouldn't want to give it _all_ away." She said

"I see." Jay said, a little disappointment in is voice.

"So, do you guys want to come inside? It's a little chilly out here and my friend Scott just finished a batch of cookies."

Lucy gasped "Yay! Cookies!" she yelled and ran into the house.

Abby stepped towards the door, opened it and stepped inside. She gestured to the ninja to come in.

The ninja slowly stepped inside, unaware of who they would meet next

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! :D sorry this chapter took so long. Like I said, school and stuff, and I was really busy. <span>Please<span> review in the comments to tell me what you liked and/or what you didn't like.**

**Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I would like to apologize for not updating for so long, I had some personal problems :(. I will try to update as quick as I can, because this story is going ****_waaay _****slower than I expected. I ****_promise_**** it will get interesting soon. Thanks for all the support!**

**On with the story! :D**

_BAM! _An angry fist hit the wall. _Hard._

"_I simply cannot believe another one of our golden guardians where killed!" _a voice from a shadow barked at some whimpering shadows below_." And by the youngest never less! Do you know how hard it is to come by a skilled officer these days? If my 'best guards' are going to be killed by a nine-year-old this colony is in great jeopardy!"_

" Uh, y-your highness, sh-she is actually six" one of the shadow guards said below.

_" I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS A MILLION YEARS OLD! ALL I KNOW IS THAT SHE AND THOSE BASTARDS OF NINJAS ARE KILLING OF OUR BEST GAURDS AND FIGHTERS!" he was on fire now from his fit of range. "OUR RACE IS DROPING LIKE FLIES, AND ALL YOU IDIOTS CARE ABOUT IS THEIR AGE?" he shouted to the guard, who looked like he was about to cry._

The shadow finally calmed down and started to rub his forehead. " _Is there any good news that I should know about?" _

"W-well s-sir we found some thing strange about the people she was with." One of the shadows said. He pulled out something from his pocket and threw it on the ground. It created a big ball of smoke, which spiraled into a picture of Lucy and the ninja.

"_And we care about this why?"_ the larger shadow asked sounding impatient with his subjects.

" We believe they are the ninja of the past sir." The shadow said. " They have no clue about their children or future and where sucked into the future somehow."

"_Interesting_" he said rubbing his chin" _So if some thing interferes with them having_ _children…"_ a demonic smile creped upon the creature's face. _"… The ninja from this time wont exist."_

The demon was in a new mood, a happier one. _" Get me my most stealth guards_ _at once subjects, a plan must be made"_ the guards nodded and ran out the door. _" Watch out_ _ninja."_ He said to himself. "_You haven't even gotten a glimpse of the nightmare yet_."


	6. Chapter 6

Click

Click

Click

"Game point suckers!" A teenage boy said while high fiving his female partner. They where challenging two others to ping pong and he had just scored the wining point. The boy had light brown hair and brown eyes. His female partner had beautiful golden hair and emerald green eyes.

"Oh god," another boy groaned wile rubbing his forehead. His female partner was trying to control her giggling. This boy had black hair and dark brown eyes. His female partner had snow-white hair with light blue on the tips of her hair and crystal blue eyes.

" Ha! Now you'll have to do it!" the blonde remarked. " And it's about time too. You should have done this ages ago."

" Do what?" Lucy said as she entered the room, fresh baked cookie in hand.

"Scott has to ask Abby out." The Brown-haired boy informed. "If he doesn't within the next two days, we have to tell her that he likes her and he is stuck with doing the dishes for the rest of the year."

"Oh" Lucy giggled nibbling on her cookie. She turned to Scott " So when are you going to do it? Tonight? Tomorrow? "

"I-I um" he stuttered, blushing a little, " Not sure" he finished

" Well you better, or were telling Abby ourselves." The blonde said.

"Tell me what?" Abby asked walking into the room.

Everyone in the room giggled and snickered while Scott was blushing ear to ear with embarrassment. " I-I uh," he stuttered dumbfounded, not sure what to say. "N-nothing, Its, its nothing"

Abby glared at him for a moment, she knew he was up to something. She shook her head. _No, I'll worry about him later._ She thought, _right now I have to stay focused. _"Well, on the other hand, I have to talk to you guys about something. Its really important."

"Okay" Scott said, finally glad they where off the topic of his love life. "What is it?"

"Um, how do I put this?" she was confused on what to say. This wasn't the simplest thing to explain.

"Okay I'll explain" Lucy said. She took a deep breath and said in very fast tone, " So, all of your dads were fixing Zane in the past and to recharge him or something, they used 88 gigawats of electricity, and you know what happens when you do that. So, KAPOW! The ninja exploded and traveled to the future. They came in a huge ball of light, flying across the sky, and I saw it while I was flying. So I go to the cave where it landed an, lo and behold, the ninja were standing petrified before a golden guardian. So I killed the thing and at first they thought I was a demon with my wings, ha! But I wasn't and the ninja followed me home and then I came in for a cookie and now we are here!" she finished

The kids just sat there, dumbfounded for a second. After a few more seconds of thinking, it finally sank in. "Wait, so our dads from the past are here? Where are they?" Scott asked

"Uh, wait one second" Abby said as she scurried of to get the ninja, who were in the front hall admiring the beautiful banners.

" Hey guys!" Abby said as she walked in. she saw how they were admiring the banners " So you like my banners huh?"

" Why yes they are very l-, wait, you made these?" Zane said in awe. The rest of the ninja looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Yep, with my own two hands" she said proudly. It was nice to be admired. She then remembered why she came in here. "Come on guys, I want to show you something." She gestured with her hands to come so they followed her.

Abby came into the room first, and at a bad time. Scott had just slipped on a ping-pong ball and crashed into her. They both fell on the floor, which wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't landed _on top_ of her.

And at that moment, the ninja walked in, jay and Cole first.

And the blonde and the brown-haired boy couldn't stop laughing

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" he said struggling to get up.

"I-Its fine, it was an accident." She said as they got up.

"IT IS NOT FINE!" Jay yelled at the boy. " YOU DELIBRETLY WENT ON TOP OF MY DAUTER YOU PIG"

"Its fine daddy, he didn't mean it."

"Yeah, take a chill pill idiot, the boy sad he was sorry, dimwit" Cole insulted.

"Oh ho ho, look whose talking, rock boy, you were the one flirting with my girlfriend!" Jay insulted back.

"She was never you girlfriend to begin with, you never even got to second base, hell, you barely touched first base." Cole said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" he said lunging for Cole.

" Bring it on, I ten times stronger than you any ways!" he said, lunging back

While it looked like the two were going to kill each other, a golden force field formed around each of them and pulled them apart. The blonde stepped forward, and had the same golden aurora around her hand, controlling them. Everyone except the people from the future stared at it in awe.

"Will both of stop acting like children? Lucy is the youngest one here, and she still acts more mature than you." The girl said, a little frustration in her voice.

"They both slowly nodded and she set them down " Okay, lets start this over. Hi, my name is Destiny, that brown haired kid over there is Charlie, that girl is Crystal, the poor boy you just yelled at is Scott, and obviously, you've met Lucy and Abby." She said.

" 'Sup" said Charlie.

"And its obviously not hard to tell witch kid is yours, we all look a lot like our dads" Destiny said.

"So, you're my-" Lloyd said.

"Eyup"

"Wow, that's-that's amazing! You have such a pretty name too! And you have powers? I thought my kids would be powerless!" Lloyd said happily.

"Thank you," she said blushing a little. " So, do you guys want something to eat?"

**Dang, this chapter is long. Oh well, hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Oh btw **

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**I have 6 people following my story! :D I know it doesn't seem like much to others but it means sooooooo much to me, especially because it hasn't gotten interesting yet. Thank you for sticking with the story, I'll try to update**** ASAP****!**


End file.
